kimkardashianhollywoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Disaster Artists
Speak to Victor Morcello at Mirimount Studios in Hollywood |level = Level 7 |location = Mirimount Pictures, Hollywood |rewards = +42, +21 |previous = No Reservations |following = Party Time Keeper Being Watched}} After your disastrous meeting with Crystal Fletcher and Chad Dylan Parker at Miraggio Grande, your agent, Simon Orsik, will give you a call. He will tell you that the director of Disaster Confessions, the film you were just cast in, wants to meet with you. Travel to Downtown LA and take the bus to Hollywood for 6. Swipe left until you reach Mirimount Pictures and tap the blue star icon to enter the studio. You'll see director Victor Morcello standing next to the camera. Tap the yellow speech bubble next to his head to begin the goal. Victor will tell you that he's just received, in quick succession, a handful of irate calls. To make a long story short, Chad Dylan Parker has threatened to walk away from the film unless you're fired. To keep the star and the studio happy, therefore, Victor has to fire you. The moment you've received the news, Chad Dylan Parker, Crystal Fletcher and your Rival will gleefully post to your feed to share with the world that you were fired from the film. Tap the red exit button to leave the studio. You'll receive a call from Simon, asking you how the meeting went. When you explain the situation, Simon will console you, reminding you your schedule is now free to do other things. In fact, watch designer Pablo Frangera has sent you an invite to his birthday, which will be great exposure. This will unlock the next two goals, Party Time Keeper and Being Watched. Dialogue Meeting Victor= 5 |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = Well, um, I received a phone call from Chad Dylan Parker's agent, then a call from Chad - then one from Crystal Fletcher - but the point is Chad's threatening to walk off the film unless you're... no longer part of the cast. |Your Dialogue #2 = What! |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = The studio - and I - need to keep the star happy, so I'm sorry to say we have to let you go. I'm very sorry. |Your Dialogue #3 = (Leave quietly.)}} |-| Feed= |-| Simon's Call= '''2 Not in the mood... |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' Watch designer Pablo Frangera is having his birthday party at Lif and has invited celebrities from the fashion world to attend - and you're one of them! On top of that, I happen to know that he's looking for a celebrity couple to endorse his line of watches for him and her called "Dynamic." If you and RomanticInterest attend his party at Lif, and show him how much the public loves you, it could lead to a nice endorsement deal! +6, +6 '''2 |Your Dialogue #3 = 1''' I'll do it. '''2 |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = 1''' Excellent! You can head down to Lif right away to get started! '''2 |Your Dialogue #4 = 1''' I'm ready! '''2}} Category:Goals